WWE Kidnapping
by JeffHardyFan1227
Summary: Enjoy! I don't own anything except for Sierra and me.
1. Chapter 1

WWE Kidnapping Chapter 1

This was my first live westling event, I was with my friend Sierra. I was looking around from the first row I saw thousands of people in the stands. I saw the giant Smack Down screen to my right. I also saw the Smack Down ring with blue ropes running through the top, middle, and bottom turnbuckles. Also seeing the two out of the four ring apron with Smack Down on it and the other two ring apron with the WWE logo on it. "There is approximantly 30 seconds until Smack Down begins!" The ring announcer announced. "This is so exciting!" I yelled. "Just wait." Sierra replied this being her second live wrestling event. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,!" The crowd counted untill Smack Down aired. Then the pyrotechnics went off saying that Smackdown has aired. "Yeah!" I yelled. Then I heard a guitar, then I heard, "Eahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!Yeah!" Then I knew what superstar I mean superstars. I was like oh great here HE comes. Then CM Punk and Luke Gallows came. Down the ramp and into the ring. Once CM Punk got his microphone I knew what he was going to talk about. He was gonna go on about how straightedge was good. Also saying how he was better then everyone else saying that everyone was doing drugs, drinking, and smoking. I said, "I said here we go."


	2. Chapter 2

WWE Kidnapping

"I'm here to take a member of the WWE universe and make them straightedge." CM Punk said. "Oh come on! I'm already straightedge I don't need anybody telling me!" I CM Punk pointed and he pointed at me. He said,"You come up here. Security let her in." Sierra said,"Jasmine go up there." "Fine." I said calmly. The security led me over the barricade and I entered the ring. CM Punk asked,"What's your name?" I answered "Jasmine." "You want to be straightedge? Then do as I say." He said. "Fine." I said said,"Raise your right hand and say I will not do drugs, drink, or smoke." I raised my right hand and I repeated him and said," I will not do drugs, drink, or smoke." "Good, now sit down." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Luke and I are going to shave your head." I yelled,"Whoa! No way your going to shave my head!" "You're going to do what I say or else!" He replied screaming. I yelled, "No!" Then I punched CM Punk in the face. He looked at me angrily and yelled,"Luke grab her!" Then Luke grabbed my arms and my stomach. Then Punk said,"Luke let's go." Than CM Punk, Luke, and me left the ring up the ramp and we went to the backstage area.


	3. Chapter 3

WWE Kidnapping Chapter 3

I was kicking, screaming, and struggling to get out of Luke's grasp. I yelled,"Let me go! Someone help me! Get off!" Then CM Punk said,"Hold her arms." He let go of stomach and held the back of my wrist with his CM Punk let out a huge punch to my stomach. Then a huge kick to the ribs after that kick I coughed out blood and it ran down the corner of my mouth. Then CM Punk said,"Luke drop her." He let go of both my arms and I fell to the floor with a thud. I held my stomach and my side while tears streamed down my face. CM Punk bent down and looked at me and said,"That's what I meant by or else." Then he said,"Luke pick her up and follow me to my locker room. "Luke picked me up by my stomach which was still in pain. A few minutes later Punk said, Were almost there. Drop her in the this closet I hear somebody coming." CM Punk opened the door and Luke dropped me hard on my bruised or broken ribs. I ws still crying then I heard vocies outside the door. I heard CM Punk say," What do you want Matt?" Matt answered,"Where's Jasmine?" I know you hid her." Punk replied,"Somewhere go look for her." Matt replied,"I will." Then he walked away. Then Luke opened the door and picked me up and we continued walking.


	4. Chapter 4

WWE Kidnapping Chapter 4

We finally got to CM Punk's locker room. I groaned because of the pain I was in . I was still bleeding and crying. CM Punk said,"Luke hold her." I thought,"Oh no! More pain." With that thought I was right. He kicked me again in my other ribs. I coughed up more blood and cried even harder. I looked up at Punk who didn't care about the pain I was in. I asked saying it between sobs,"Why..are..you..doing..this?" "I'm doing this for revenge for punching me in the face and to keep you still."He said. "Luke bring her in my locker room and come out." Punk said. Then Luke picked me up and dropped me into Punk's locker room. He dropped me on my back and made the pain worse and me cough up more blood and cry harder. Luke went outside and CM Punk went in with me on the floor in pain. He asked,"How does it feel?" I asked,"What?" He replied,"To be in so much in pain. I enjoy your pain." I said,"You're sick." "I know. I also wanted to do a certain thing." I asked,"What?" He replied," You'll see in a few minutes." Then he kicked me in back, stomach, arms, and legs. The pain was unbearable I cried and bled more. I pleaded with a sobbing voice,"Please! Stop!" He replied,"Sure but first.."


	5. Chapter 5

WWE Kidnapping Chapter 5

"But first.." He said. He picked me up by my right arm. I thought,"More pain! I can't handle it!" I closed my eyes ready to absorb the pain, then I felt something on my lips. I opened my eyes and I saw him kissing me. He let go of my arm and put his arms around my waist. My arms dangling I wasn't able to move any part of my body. A couple seconds went by then he finally stop kissing me .He said,"You're a good kisser. You're new at this I can tell." I said,"You're sick you know that still." He replied,"Yeah." He kissed me agian I still wasn't able to move. He stopped and I saw my blood on his lips. My eyes widened at the sight of my blood on his lips. He asked,"Is there something on my lips?" But the sound of his voice told me that he knew about the blood on his lips. I was also too distracted to say anything and then he licked the blood off his lips. I watched as he did this and it was really disturbing to watch. I said,"That was sick." "I know but your blood tasted delicous." He replied. I yelled," That's sick!" He smirked at me and he let go of my waist and I dropped to the floor. My back started to hurt again when it hit the floor. 'I'll be back I have to manage Luke in a match tonight against Matt Hardy.' He said. "Also if you get out I will hurt you all over agian." He opened the door and laughed at the same time. I looked at the door and asked myself,"What do I do?" After a couple minutes the door opened. I closed my eyes and flinched. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

WWE Kidnapping Chapter 6

I looked up and saw John Morrison. I said with relief,"Thank goodness." "It's OK! Matt said you were going to be in here." John said.I asked while tears of joy streamed down my face,"How'd he know?" "He either thought you were going to be in Luke's or Punk's. He said check Punk's first he's the leader." John answered. "Oh!" I said. "Jasmine what happened yo you?" John asked with concern. I said,"Don't ask in here Punk might come back." John replied,"You're right. Get on my back." I did as he said and he walked to his locker room with me on his back. He opened his door and he gently put me down on a bench. Then he asked,'What did CM Punk do to you?" "Do you mean at the beginning until you found me?" I asked. "No I mean physically and mentally." He replied. I began to explain everything that CM Punk did to me. While I was explainning I started to cry from every painful meomory I said. "You poor thing." John said with a kinda of a quiver in his voice. I was still crying and holding my body. "It's OK." He said. He put an arm around me and said,"It's alright your safe know?" I burried my face in his shirt while his arm was around me.


	7. Chapter 7

WWE Kidnapping Chapter 7

Several minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. My eyes widened and I looked at John. John said quietly,"Hide in the shower." I ran into the shower and then John opened the door. It was Matt looking a little bit sore from his match. "Oh! Matt come on in." John said pleasurly. John closed the door as Matt came in "Jasmine it's safe it's just Matt." John yelled. I came out and Matt's eyes widened when he saw me and asked,"What happened to you?" John said,"I can answer that." Then john explained what happened to me and again I began to cry with those painful meomories. Matt looked at me and said,"You poor thing you need to be taken to the hospital." "Not yet. Wait til Punk and Gallows come by first." John requested. Matt replied,"Fine. Keep Jasmine safe." "OK." John said. Then Matt opened the door and left closing it behinde him. John looked at me I was standing near the bench I was sitting on with tears streaming down my face. He came towords me and hugged me and said,"Everythings going to be okay. Got it?" "Got it!" I said smiling at him. That's what I wanted to hear!" John exclaimed. Then there was knock at the door. "Go in the shower." John said quietly. I nodded and I went in. John opened the door and there was CM Punk and Luke Gallows. CM Punk was looking fire red angry. Then he stared angerily at John Morrison.


	8. Chapter 8

WWE Kidnapping Chapter 8

"Where is she?" CM Punk replied. "Who?" John Morrison replied. "You know who!" CM Punk yelled. "Oh! You mean the girl you kidnapped!" John yelled back. Punk stared at John's locker room. Punk asked,"Do you mind if we come in ?" "Come on in." John replied. I heard the conversation and I got scared and started crying again. I was worried that CM Punk would find me. CM Punk and Luke looked for me everywhere because I was able to look under the door without them seeing me. Then Punk said,"I'm going to check the shower." My heart skipped a beat when I heard that and more tears rolled down my cheecks. Then I heard John say," You're going to check my shower. Hello? You're going to invade my personal space?" Punk replied," You're right. Luke let's go check out Matt Hardy's locker room." Then I heard that and I was so reliefed. Then CM Punk and Luke left the room. John said," Jasmine it's okay you can come out now ." I came out with tears still coming out of my eyes. John came over hugged me again and kissed my forehead and said," It's alright they're gone now."


	9. Chapter 9

WWE Kidnapping Chapter 9

I was still in John's hug. I was still crying while he was hugging me. I was still trying to get over the shock I was in. "It's OK I'm here to protect you." John said with a calming voice. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. John said,"See feel better. Don't you?" "Yeah! Thanks."I was a knock at the door. John was going to say something then the person said," John open the door it's Matt." "Oh Jasmine your good." John said. Then John opened the door there was Matt, CM Punk, and Luke standing there. Matt was held y Gallows at the stomach and arms. My eyes widened at the sight. Then Luke dropped Matt on his stomach and then he grabbed John and threw him with all his might on the floor in the hallway. When I saw that I knew I was doomed, I also started crying. "I was going to find you Jasmine. I think you know what's next." Punk said evily. My eyes widened even more when he said that. "Luke come and grab her." punk said. He came towards me I was to frightened to move. He grabbed me by the back of my hands again. I started to cry harder now before the pain happened. Punk lifted up my head and said,"Your pain, tears, and blood are my pleasures." "You're..sick." I said in between sobs. "I know." Punk replied.


	10. Chapter 10

WWE Kidnapping Chapter 10

After he said that he kicked me right in my beaten up ribs and punched me in my stomach. It made me cough up blood and cry harder. "Drop her." Punk said. Luke released his grip and I fell to the ground feeling the pain all over my body." Luke go outside I have to deal with her by myself." Punk said. Luke nodded and left the room. Then Punk looked down at me. I was crying and on my hands and knees. Then walked up to my side and kicked me in my stomach. I cried out in pain from his kick. I fell to side and hugged my stomach and I managed to say,"Please..Stop." CM Punk just smiled "Why would I stop? As I said before I like your pain." CM Punk said evily. I stared at him with angry tear filled eyes. "Don't look so angry. You're here with the only straightedge superstar." Punk said. I was going to say something but he grabbed my arm and smiled at me. Then he pressed his lips up against mine. He was kissing me agian. He let go of my arm and put his arms around my waist. He stopped kissing me and said," I'll never get tired of this." I knew after he said that there was nothing anybody could do to save me.


	11. Chapter 11

WWE Kidnapping Chapter 11

I stared at him with tears still in my eyes."What? You can't take your eyes off me can you?" Punk said. I was going to say something but he put his hand over my mouth and said,"Don't say anything. I already know what your going to say." I looked at him with a questioning look and then he said,"Your going to say how being with me is going to change your life." I looked at him thinking,"No way!" Then he smiled at me and kissed me again. He kept leaning back when he was kissing me and then finally he leaned back to far and we both fell to the floor. He stopped kissing me and I moaned in the pain when I fell to the floor with his weight on top. Then he said,"I like it better on the ground then standing up." He used his hands to pin mine done to the floor and then he kissed me once again. I was completely helpless I couldn't use my arms or legs. I was completely under his control he stopped kissing me and said,"You must be hot under that shirt." Then he let go of one of my hands and started to lifting up my shirt. He got to my wrist and lifted up his other hand and removed my shirt competely and threw it towards the lockers. Then he smiled at me and said,"That's much better. You can cool off now and now I'm starting to get hot. I should take off my shirt too." Then he took off his shirt and threw it towards mine."Much better. Now where were we?" He said. I looked at him in disgust and said,"You're sick and twisted." "I know." he replied. He pinned my hands down and kissed me again and then the door got kicked down. CM Punk stopped kissing me and looked up I did too. When I looked up I saw Matt and John standing there with shocked looks on there faces. "You had to interrupt me?" Punk asked. "Yea." Matt replied. "Who knows what you could've doneto her." John added. CM Punk got off me and said,"If you want her you got to get through me." Then Matt charged at CM Punk and kicked him in the stomach. Then Punk fell on top of me with his weight and the force of Matt's kick. That force cause so much pain on my stomach that I got knocked out.

___________

After a few minutes at least that's what I thought I woke up. I opened my eyes I was in an all white room. I looked to my left I saw John and Matt smiling at me. "You finally woke up! That's good!" John exclaimed. "Yea!" Matt exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see your faces." I said. "You probably are glad!" Matt exclaimed. I smiled and asked,"What happened to Punk?" "Oh! We took care of him for you!" John answered. "You won't have to worry about him." Matt added. I sighed in relief and said,"Good." "How much damage did he do" I asked. "He broke five of your ribs and he broke your arm." Matt answered. "Really? I thought he did more damage then that." I said. "The doctors thought so too. But your good and you'll be out in three days." John said. "OK." I said. Three days passed and the hospital let me out. I walked home and reached in my pocket to get my key and it wasn't there. I said,"I thought I had my key with me." Then I twisted the doorknob and the door was open. I went into the sun porch and then I opened the front door. I looked in my house and there I saw John Morrison on one side of the couch, Matt Hardy on the other side, and Jeff Hardy in the chair. I screamed and asked,"What are you guys doing here?" "We decided to live here with you!" Jeff exclaimed. "Really? Then make yourself at home. Also how'd you get in?" I said. Then Matt opened his hand and there was my missing key. "OK then welcome to my house." I said. Making us all smile confirming I have wrestlers living with me. But I don't mind having wrestlers living with me.


End file.
